naruto_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Kazuto Uzumaki
is a shinobi from Konohagakure who originated from Uzushiogakure's Uzumaki clan. he was an orphan who never knew his real parent and he was adopted Minato Namikaze the Fourth Hokage making him Naruto and Mitsuha Uzumaki's Adoptive Older Brother Background Kazuto was Born into the famed Uzumaki clan of Uzushiogakure, Kazuto has no memory of his real parents and was found by Minato when he was just three-year-old Minato soon took him in and later adopted him as a Son he was later present to witness Minato's reign as Fourth Hokage and was curious about the Hokage Title which Minato explained to him that the Hokage is to be able to care for the village and also gaining utmost acknowledgment from them Personality Kazuto is a reliable and serious character whose cold exterior masks his gentler self. Despite his stern demeanor, it is shown that he easily loses his cool especially Itachi who he considers as his rival whenever he does better than him and expresses outrage toward Naruto's Outburst though He never really admits it, Kazuto also apparently hates losing. However, Kazuto is more shrewd and perspective than his Brother and is all way well prepared when facing an enemy though not related to Naruto by Blood he and Naruto share similar personality trait Both are of unwavering loyalty to Konoha and their loved ones – friends and family – and that devotion inspires all those around them. Appearance Kazuto is tall young man with Spikey Red Hair which it common to the Uzumaki Clan wears Konoha's standard infantry clothing a flak jacket, dark blue pants, Abilities Kazuto was a ninja of prodigious talent, consistently showing prowess well-beyond his years and rising rapidly through the ninja ranks. He was highly proficient in all three main ninja skill sets and gained praise from allies and foes alike such as Jiraiya Kakashi and Itachi acknowledge his skills other shinobi from the other five great nation also noted him a strong Shinobi such as Fourth Raikage Chakra and Physical Prowess As part of the Uzumaki clan, Kazuto's chakra was naturally resilient. His actual chakra reserves were unusually vast, enough that he could perform various, chakra-taxing techniques all on the same day. Ninjutsu Kazuto has learned and mastered many forms of Ninjutsu and was taught by Jiraiya how to summon toads and was one of the few people to earn the respect and full cooperation of Gamabunta.He demonstrated skill with barrier ninjutsu and could use the Shadow Clone Technique. Kazuto was proficient in the nature transformations of Fire, Wind, Earth, Water, and Lightning along with Yin and Yang Release. Nature Transformation Kazuto possessed two Kekkei Genkai the first was Magnet Release combine with Wind and Earth Chakra which allowed him to convert his chakra into strong magnetic forces, enabling him to manipulate magnetic objects.Kazuto manipulate iron sand and around him second was the Lava Release allowing him to simultaneously use fire and earth-based chakra to create a torrent of lava that can melt almost anything Intelligence Kazuto is extremely Intelligence he is acutely aware of his own and others' limitations, allowing him to avoid surprise and unnecessary risk. Category:Characters